This invention relates to a hanger device for supporting articles and, more particularly, to a hanger device presenting a plurality of hanger assemblies for selectable multi-positioning along an elongated rope or other support.
Various devices have been proposed for hanging a plurality of articles in a defined area whether for storage, display or other purposes. One device, referred to as a plastic chain organizer, proposes the use of a six foot plastic chain with 20 permanent clips attached thereto. Toys, towels, hats or other devices may then be attached to such clips. However, one problem with such a device is that the permanent attachment of the clips along the vertical chain, precludes any variations of the clip positions along the chain. Thus, the position and/or type of articles hung therefrom are restricted.
In response thereto I have invented a clip assembly having a plurality of clamps which is designed to be slidable along the length of a rope or other support such that the user can vary the spacing between each clip assembly. Each clip assembly includes a plurality of clamps rotatably mounted about a base, the base receiving a rope in a friction fit relationship extending therethrough. The rotatable base allows the user to select the relative position of the clamps relative to the rope passing therethrough. Each clamp is further pivotal about an axis passing through the base and an axis displaced from the base. Thus, each clamp can be adjusted about the support and axes relative thereto. The various user-selectable positions of the clip assemblies and clamps therein allow the user to hang items such as hats, ball caps or the like in various selectable displays. The rope presents a loop or hook at its upper end for hanging from other objects.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a display device having a plurality of hanger assemblies thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a display device, as aforesaid, the hanger assembly being slidable along a rope or other support passing therethrough.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device with hanger assemblies, as aforesaid, each hanger assembly having a plurality of clamps therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hanger assembly, as aforesaid, which can be individually used with various supports.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hanger device, as aforesaid, the individual clamps being rotatable about the rope and/or being rotatable about an axis passing through the rope and/or being pivotable about an axis displaced from the rope.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.